Perfection
by MaddiD3
Summary: Katniss takes her 10 year old daughter hunting. She reflects on her life and how her children are "perfection"


Perfection

Her little 10-year-old fingers gripped the bow tightly, her other hand pulling back the string. When I finished counting down from three, her hand let go, sending the arrow into a bird I shot down earlier. It took her eight tries, but she finally did it.

"Did I do it right mummy?" she whipped around, and asked me straight away. "Perfect" I told her. He blue eyes lit up with excitement and her mouth widened with a smile. "Can I _please_ try it on something alive now?"

I took her over to a tree, where I saw a group of squirrels there earlier. She spotted one and looked back at me, asking for my approval. I nodded. I gave her an arrow out of the quiver that was strung across my back. Silently, she knocked an arrow, pulled back the string, and aimed it at the unsuspecting squirrel.

I didn't countdown from three. I didn't help her aim. I wanted her to try it without my help, so one day, when she is older, she can come out here by herself, and hunt.

It took her awhile to let go of the string. She was determined to hit it right in the eye, like I do every time. But when she finally let go the arrow flew straight past the squirrel, scaring it away.

I was disappointed for her. She was so close to hitting it. She turned around and dropped her arms, the bow hanging loosely from her left hand. "It's okay sweetie, we can come out tomorrow afternoon and try again".

She dropped the bow onto the ground. She came running over to me, tears streaming down her face. I bent down and held her tightly. Her arms wrapped around my neck, sobbing into my shoulder. "I just wanted to be like you mummy".

I stood up and walked over to retrieve the arrow, putting it back in the quiver. She picked up the bow and we headed back to District 12. She walked slowly; I had to keep stopping so she could catch up with me. Her head hung in defeat.

I couldn't stand to see her so upset, so I quickly scanned the ground and the trees. I spotted a white and grey rabbit, looking around aimlessly. I told her to stop walking and stay silent. She looked scared, as if something was about to jump out at us.

I pulled out another arrow and handed it to her. I pointed at the rabbit; she smiled and set up her arrow. Pulling the string back, aiming right for its eye. She let go, and the arrow sunk right into its eye. I jogged over to the rabbit, took out the arrow and out the animal into our game bag.

She had a wide grin on her face. I went back over to her, and picked her up and stared into her eyes. "I'm so proud of you". She smiled and I smiled. I put her down and kissed the top of her head. "Are we going to have it for dinner?" she asked me eagerly. "Of course we are".

We started walking back to the fence. She skipped ahead of me, and waited at the gate, they built one a few years after the rebellion, after I protested that hunting, and going into the woods should be legal.

On the way home I let her run ahead, she wanted to get back as fast as possible to show her Peeta and her brother what she brought home.

Her dark hair pulled into a braid, swinging over her shoulder, her small feet wedged into a pair of Prim's old boots, and the bag bouncing against her hip every time she took a step.

As we arrived home she ran to the kitchen, where her father was sitting with her brother, teaching him how to paint.

"Hi daddy!" She called out to him, filled with excitement. "Hey you two, did you have a good time?" She nodded and opened the bag to show him her rabbit. Her brother jumped off his chair and ran over to peek into the bag. "I guess we better get started on dinner then, don't you think?"

She helped her brother pull a chair up to the bench, so he could reach, and started to pull out ingredients. Peeta came over to me and kissed my cheek. "She's just like you, you know".

He put his arms around my waist, and I put mine around his neck. "Our little girl will grow up to be a beautiful, strong, smart, brave woman, just like her mother". I smiled. "And our son will grow up to be a handsome, fearless, amazing man, just like his father". With that, he planted a kiss on my lips, and ran over to help our boy, that was about to get himself covered in flour.

I gave out a little laugh, and walked upstairs to the shower. Our perfect children. The funny, clumsy, grey- eyed boy and the cheerful, smart, blue-eyed girl.

Growing up in a new world, where they are safe and happy, and where nothing can hurt them anymore.


End file.
